scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM-F2-9
PD turned his head to the ceiling of his office and said "Execute Procedure NM-S13." "Yessssssss, my commander it will be done...." says a pair of glowing green eyes in blue armor before he flies off through an air vent. "Procedure MN-S13?" asks Black Legs. "Classified beyond your clearance. Nuff said." replies PD as Black Bolt walks in. Few pairs of glowing green eyes in blue helmets watch Black Bolt. "What ya all looking at?" asks Black Bolt to the green eyed helmet wearers on the celling. On the monitor they see 15 blue helmet and armored changelings recover SCP-N1GH7M4R3-M00N and put it into an crate marked: DANGER EXTREME MEMITC HAZARD SCP-N1GH7M4R3-M00N before they carry it away by hovering magic. 50 Armored changelings are hovering round the carrying group armed with Sunburn and N1GH7M4R3 rifles. "THEY'RE STEALING AN SCP. I'M GOING AFTER THEM!" yells Black Bolt. "No need, they're under my command." says PD. "You're XSPONGED me? Right?" asks Black Bolt. PD just shakes his head. "Celestia damn you PD, how in Celestia's name did you start to command a small changeling army?" asks Black Bolt. "You know... You were at that hearing... We are not to discuss That information is classified beyond everyponies clearance except me and you." replies PD. "Fine." says Black Bolt. "THAT WAS BUCKING AWESOME BATTLE!" shouts Shouty. "MY XSPONGED EARS!!" yells Mist and Dark. PD and Black Legs are wearing earplugs as they knew that Shouty was going to shout. "Still haven't noticed the signs yet..." says Black Legs. "Nope." says PD as Shouty blushes and hides her head under an wing. "how's your ankle Mist?" asks PD. "Better thanks. Anyway what was that spray you put on it to heal it quickly?" asks Misty. "It's an experimental spray based on dragon healing hormones. It does the trick and super quick." replies PD. "Thanks." says Misty. "No problem." says PD. On an another monitor the see green armored ponies subduing SCP-014 and putting an muzzle and rod with an loop on her. "WHY CAN'T I GET AT YOUR DELICIOUS FLANKS?" she asks. "MJOLNIR Amour. Molest proof and many more..." replies an member of MTF RD 01234. "DAMN THAT ARMOUR! I WANT YOUR FLANKS!" says SCP-014 as she is lead back to her containment chamber and sealed in. "So, this is the second time you kicked Nightmare Moon's flank?" asks Misty. "Yes." replies Black Bolt. "We don't have to worry about Nightmare Moon for an very loooooooooooong time." says PD. "WARNING! SCP-N1GH7M4RE-MOON CONTAINMENT BREACH! WARNING! SCP-N1GH7M4RE-MOON CONTAINMENT BREACH!" says the P.A. "WTB?" shouted Shouty. "The armor hassssssssss been given to the sssssssupervisssssssssooorrr of Stable 13 asssss ordered commander." says an Blue armored Changeling before he was shot in the head by Black Bolt. "BLACK BOLT! Why in the Celestia's name did you shoot one of my Changelings? Can't you see my head markings in the armor? Didn't you pay any attention during that meeting?" asks PD. "...." says Black Bolt. "Fine.. Black Bolt, You're temporary demoted to LT. Dark Seer, take the rest of Team 0666 and capture that SCP-N1GH7M4R3-M00N-1" "Black Bolt, you are now a 'Dark Knight' till further notice." says PD "But...." starts Black Bolt. "NO BUTS! THAT IS MY FINAL WORD ON THE MATTER. END OF!" says PD as an Green glow surrounds his body. "Oooohhh, PD's pissed...." says Dark Seer before he takes all the team out of the office. "??" asks Misty "You don't wanna be around when PD is pissed off. Can you see that pony shaped hole that's been recently filled on with the green outline??" "Yeah, what about it?" asks Misty. "That was the last pony who bucked up PD's day. They had to was class 4 biohazard suits to fill in that hole.." replies Dark Seer. "Oh...." says Misty. "Anyway, what convinced you to join the Foundation Black Legs?" asks Dark Seer. "During the rampage of Tirek, I fought to defend Canterlot from his attack. I was one of the few guards who had still got their X-SPONGED. We kept him from finding the Core of Magic. I'm going into no further details due the nature of this item and royal command." replies Black Legs. "That doesn't answer my question" says Dark Seer. "I was in the Royal Guard SAS. During the Canterlot Wedding Fiasco, I fought to protect Princess REDACTED from changeling capture. I fought an changeling and killed it But I couldn't kill an Changeling filly who was left cowering in fear as the others retreated. I told the filly I mean it no harm and raised it as my own. Somehow my CO found out and told me to hoof it over of face an disciplinary. I took the filly to an unicorn in Ponyvile I knew and she raised him for me. I've only just found out that the filly has now grown and working for the Foundation as an Stalker. I came to the foundation to be trained as an MTF guard." replies Black Legs. "Wow." says Dark Seer. Meanwhile in PD's office, Black Bolt was staring at PD who which is still glowing green. PD suddenly does SCP-040 on Black Bolt and he blinks quickly to avoid being controlled. "Looks like I win." says PD. "DAMN you PD.." says Black Bolt. Category:SCP-CIM-F2